


Downtime

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [20]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen, Grid Security Suite, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Human Humanoids, Unnamed Characters Suddenly Named - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of downtime with Grid Security Suite Units 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

“Do you have any locational preferences?” Serif called out over her shoulder.

 

Tron looked up from the console's datastream; she, Reeve, and Rail were standing by the elevator, with Rail very pointedly ignoring her. “Please elaborate?”

 

Serif turned to face him then, just so she could accompany her sigh with a visual gesture of appropriate intensity. “A preferred location. You know, for drinks? It's unit down-cycle now, and I can't verify _your_ energy levels, but _I'm_ about to hit my hard limit.”

 

Rail quickly terminated an ill-timed laugh, but Serif shot him a look so thoroughly unimpressed, overlaid with disgust, that Tron tensed, ready to leap between the two if they finally tried to derez each other.

 

Either that, or interface, in which case he would be leaping in a _very_ different direction.

 

“It's pointless to wait for me; I still have 6 millicycles worth of data to sift through. I'll meet up with you when I've finished.” That said, he turned back to the data.

 

“You said that last time,” Reeve spoke up, but still shifted onto the elevator tile.

 

“And the time before that,” Rail added, earning him a surprised look from Serif. Perhaps this latest argument was already passing. Previous data suggested otherwise, but Tron would hold onto his optimism for now.

 

“Barring your appearances in the Arena, you never take a full down-cycle,” Dyson piped up from behind him, then settled a hand on his shoulder to physically pull him away from his work. “We don't get to interact with you when you – what did Flynn call it? – 'let your hair down'?”

 

Realistically, they both knew he could get free if he wanted to, but Tron let himself be led away. The last time he'd joined them for downtime _had_ been cycles ago... and his 'other' option left his processes stuttering with dread.

 

“Fine,” he relented, turning to smile slightly at Dyson over his shoulder, then to the rest of the team.

 

Serif cheered more obviously than she probably registered, and Tron's smile shifted into a small smirk.

 

“But no Pandemonium,” he declared, then went on as he registered Serif's and – surprisingly – Reeve's disappointed frowns. “All the Users in existence couldn't write enough audio inputs for me to interpret that mass of junk data as anything resembling pleasant.” He knew the comparison didn't mean as much to these younger programs; they'd only ever known one user – Flynn – so the concept of many Users was cataloged as an abstract, theoretical, only a possibility, instead of the truth Tron knew it for. “Take pity on an old program?”

 

“You've agreed to come with us,” Dyson replied, casually turning Tron to face outward from the elevator, and any looks he might be giving their companions. “The least we can do is go somewhere pleasant for you. Right?”

 

He was answered with a trio of perfectly synched 'Right's.

 

* * *

 

Approximately 0.41 millicycles later, Reeve – still moving of his own volition – left for his origin folder, and Tron decided the Grid would be best served if the rest of them left, as well.

 

Rail and Serif had finally concluded their energy intake speed contest – Rail had consumed more, then promptly crashed, while Serif was still aware, but incapable of voluntary movement – which left Tron and Dyson to see them properly relocated.

 

“When will these two bit-brains properly sort their priority lists and _interface_ already?” Dyson grumbled, as he finished securing his light cable around Rail's legs, then promptly began dragging him down the street; dignity was apparently for programs that didn't crash on energy in public spaces. It was a bit harsh, but Tron partially agreed.

 

“They'd derez each other long before they progressed that far.” He countered, then adjusted his hold on Serif, who was currently flopped over his shoulder still sticky with improperly delivered energy – he _did_ partially agree with Dyson's dignity policy, after all – and followed behind him.

 

“There would be far fewer compatibility conflicts at the Tower, and what a way to go, right?” He grinned back at Tron; his grin spread when Rail's head knocked noisily against a curb. It took far more effort than typical for Tron to keep the smirk off his own face.

 

“I'll make a note of that in your file, in the event that the topic becomes a valid potential action,” he replied, mock-solemnly, then had to readjust his hold on the entirely-unhelpful Serif _again_. “Also, I'd like to note that I do not approve of drinking as a means of conflict resolution.”

 

“I second that,” Dyson replied with a chuckle, and the two of them continued down the street.


End file.
